


Google Translate is Drunk: Hamilton

by Fander2003



Series: Google Translate is Drunk [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:14:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29863470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fander2003/pseuds/Fander2003
Summary: I ran the script of Hamilton through several layers of Google Translate and this is the result.
Series: Google Translate is Drunk [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195568
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. Alexander Hamilton

Burr:  
Have you forgotten truffles, orphans, prostitutes, or Scots? God’s deception in heaven, in the wrong place in the Caribbean. Are you an adult research hero?

Laurens:  
Ten dollars, orphanage builder. He tried. Be very smart and start for yourself. When he was fourty-four, he presented a business card.

Jefferson:  
They kill everyone everyday. War protects you from these waves. He wants to be a part of something. The brother is willing to find or replace the brother.

Madison:  
Then there was the “heavy rain.” It makes no sense for the man to see the future. Stick a pencil into the organizational structure and add an idea. He wrote the first pain test.

Burr:  
This person is crazy. Only one group was sent to the peninsula. Remember where you are. The world knows your name. What’s your name?

Hamilton:  
Alexander Hamilton. My name is Alexander Hamilton. There are not a million things. But wait. 

Eliza:  
She divorced her father when she was 10 years old. They are often .ni. Two years later, Alex and his mother fell asleep. A dead pig sits on a sick person. Strong smell. Alex recovered;

Washington:  
He and his nephew committed suicide. It does not protect your ego. This is new. The voice asks Alex to take care of you. He took the platform to read.

Burr:  
Nothing to see. Give the talents a complete game. If he’s poor, he dies. Hundreds of times back. He became secretary to the deceased mother. The pipeline sells rum and other products that do not support transportation. Order any book. Check just before planning. Fall into a new land. When I was in New York I was young. 

Company: Hamilton:  
In New York I was young (x3) Cadillac (x2)  
In New York! (New York!)

Hamilton:  
Cadillac!

Company:  
Alexander Hamilton, we look forward to seeing you. You can’t go back. You don’t know how to use it. Alexander Hamilton. The United States will read about you. Do you know who won? Did you know how to write games? The world will no longer exist.

Burr:  
He arrived at the harbor. Do you see it, Captain? The refugee has returned. Forget the United States, destroy enemy agents.

Mulligan/Lafayette:  
We beat him.

Laurens:  
On the contrary, I am dead.

Washington:  
I thought.

Eliza/Angelica/Maria:  
I like it.

Burr:  
I lied.

Company:  
I have a million things that I don’t do. But wait.

Burr:  
What’s your name?

Company:  
Alexander Hamilton!


	2. Aaron Burr

Company:  
I 1776. New York.

Hamilton:  
Please, Aaron.

Burr:  
It’s consistent. Who asked?

Hamilton:  
Store! Thank you for your service; Alexander Hamilton. I do it.

Burr:  
I can.

Hamilton:  
The Sims. I heard your name in Princeton and met a friend looking for a quick business trip. Too loud. We need money.

Burr:  
Too bad for investors.

Hamilton:  
Yes it is! He wanted to do what he wanted: he won two titles and participated in the revolution. I’m not stupid. What have you done, what’s their speed?

Burr:  
His parents want him to die before he dies.

Hamilton:  
Are you a slave? Natural adjectives! I am an orphan. Sir, there could be a war. Then we can offer more value that someone buys.

Burr:   
Emerald.

Hamilton:  
Gr8.

Burr:  
I will advise you what to say. Give access.

Hamilton:  
Yes, it is.

Burr:  
They laugh a lot.

Hamilton:  
In general.

Burr:  
Why are you against it? Say no.

Hamilton:  
Not easy.

Burr:  
Do you want to continue?

Hamilton:   
Yes it is.

Burr:  
This often removes the color that passes through the mouth.

Laurens:  
Day! In the end.

Laurens/Lafayette/Mulligan:  
Show time!

Laurens:  
Show time! Show time! Yes it is! This is John von Lauren. Two points. Adam Ali did three things himself. I don’t like red dresses. Because I want to leave until the police arrive.

Lafayette:  
Yes my friend Lancelot: revolutionary. “Hi” Like me. King King “Toy Casey!” Which is the best? Disease.

Mulligan:  
Congratulations! My name is Hercules Mulligan (Hercules Mulligan). Yes, I want to be a mother. “Will you be back?” I heard what he said.

Lafayette/Laurens:  
Ayyyy

Mulligan:  
Have your daughter and the horse shut up. Four rounds of sex are difficult.

Lafayette:  
Who.

Laurens:  
Don’t have sex with me. Just full of beer. Tell me…

Laurens/Lafayette/Mulligan:  
After the revolution!

Laurens:  
Beyond the wonders of Princeton College.

Mulligan:  
Aaron is old.

Laurens:  
Give us a rope.

Burr:  
Good luck! They throw themselves on you. I am the Earth.

Lafayette/Mulligan:  
Owl!

Laurens:  
Patience, revolution is inevitable. That you wear.

Hamilton:  
What if Bohr was left with nothing?

Laurens:   
Avpa, who are you?

Mulligan:  
Avpa, who are you?

Lafayette:  
Avpa, who are you?

Laurens/Lafayette/Mulligan:  
Who is that guy? He did.


End file.
